Prueba de Resistencia
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Su misión es fallar con la prueba que le impusieron, aunque esto incluya, ignorar la tentadora y apetecible fragancia que su presa desprende


**Prueba de Resistencia**

 **Owari** **no** **Seraph** ( _Seraph of the End_ ) pertenecen a **Takaya** **Kagami** , **Yamato** **Yamamoto** y a **Daisuke** **Furuya**

* * *

 _ **Prueba de Resistencia**_

= _OneShot_ =

 **Mikaela (** _ **Mika**_ **)**

A cada instante que permanecía aquí encerrado, se hacía más grande la desesperación que sentía.

Quería salir de aquí cuanto antes. Huir lo más lejos posible de este insoportable olor que inundaba mis fosas nasales, pero presentía que no sería tan fácil.

Estoy seguro que la tercer progenitora, Krul Tepes, no me permitiría escapar así como así de ella y de esta cruel tortura que me asignó, o al menos, no hasta que cumpliera con éxito la prueba que me impuso.

Sin embargo, prefería mil veces seguir sufriendo en este infierno, antes de realizar lo que ella me ordenó.

En efecto, en esta ocasión, no estoy dispuesto a acatar sus ordenes. Me niego a aceptar su petición, aunque con ello, tenga que seguir soportando este desagradable olor.

 _No puedo doblegarme._

Me repito a mi mismo para mantener mi mente ocupada y alejarla de este olor. Ya que a la larga, mi sentido del olfato me traicionará con lo que pinta ser, una tentación.

Sé que debo ser fuente y no caer ante ella, porque si obedezco será el final para mí... Lo sé. Sí, hago lo que me pide, no volveré a ser el mismo, además no podré ver a la cara a Yu-chan, porque ya estaré corrompido.

Y no quiero que eso suceda. No quiero ser un verdadero monstruo chupasangre, porque ellos me arrebataron a la única y verdadera familia que me había aceptado sin herirme.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Mikaela? —pregunta Krul a mi espalda, rompiendo de ese modo el silencio que nos había envuelto.

Y a pesar de que su voz suena tranquila, puedo sentir que con su mirada me está presionando.

Me está obligando a caer. A que me liberé de las cadenas invisibles, que me alejan del ser que desprende ese insoportable y atrayente olor, pero aún así no pienso ser otra víctima de su juego.

 _¡Me niego a ser un vampiro!_

—Nada. No pienso obedecer. —anuncié, sin mirarla.

No pienso dejar que vea la agonía reflejada en mi rostro, ni tampoco pienso ver su típica mirada de superioridad.

—¿Nada? —cuestiona para estar segura que escuchó bien— ¿Estás seguro, Mika?,

Me esforcé en acallar el traicionero: «no estoy seguro» que clamaba a salir de mis labios y no respondí.

Guardé silencio, esperando que con ello, no hiciera más preguntas; no obstante, ella continúo hablando, incrementado así la tortura a otro nivel.

—Hazlo, Mika —indicó—, porque sino lo haces, te tendrás que atener a las consecuencias.

¿Ella cree que no sé lo que ocurrirá? ¡Se equivoca! Sé a la perfección las consecuencias que traerá no cumplir con esto; sí soy consciente de que sí sigo en negación, terminaré muriendo.

Y aunque suene contradictorio a lo que ahora deseo, tampoco me apetece morir. No sin antes, haber liberado a Yu-chan de los despreciables humanos.

—¿Quieres morir, Mika? —interrogó de manera causal.

Y yo estuve apunto de soltar a reír. ¿Morir? ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría morir? Es obvio que nadie, por ende, también me incluía.

Aunque técnicamente ya estaba muerto, me resistía a desaparecer por completo.

—No —lancé en un tenue susurró, esperando que de ese modo, me sirviera para darme ánimos a continuar— ¡No quiero morir!

Al final la desesperación que me invade, se hizo presente en la última frase.

Cometí un error. Falle en demostrar mi sufrimiento y ese detalle sería fatal.

—Entonces —De reojo note que Krul tomaba una posición distinta en su trono. Una que destilaba seriedad, cabe resaltar—, ¿por qué te resistes, Mika? ¡Cumple con tú misión!

—¡No! —grité aún siendo presa de la desesperación— N-no quiero beber sangre humana. —informé, cayendo de rodillas incapaz de seguir en negación.

—¡Resistirse a lo inevitable..., es ridículo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad, Mika?

Krul prosiguió con la tortura de palabras, como si el simple y nauseabundo olor que destilaba el humano del que debía beber su sangre, no fuera suficiente.

Y yo pedía que guardará silencio. Que Krul permaneciera quieta, mientras era consumido por el dolor, agonía y sufrimiento que me causaba tener que resistirme a beber sangre de un humano.

Para este punto, suponía que sí cumpliría la prueba de resistencia que la tercera progenitora me puso y que Mikaela Hyakuya sería un vampiro con todas la de la ley.

Me sentía asustado, casi igual a cuando vi morir uno a uno a los miembros de mi familia en garras de Ferid Bathory.

Haciendo más grande el infierno que estaba viviendo, las provocaciones de Krul habían comenzado a repetirse en mi cabeza. Resonaban como si de un eco se tratará, aunque a decir verdad, ya sabía que se trataba del susurro hipnótico de un demonio.

El demonio me decía al oído que no tiene caso resistirse. Me inquietaba para que beba sangre humana; porque ahora que en mi interior residen ganes de vampiro, mi sentido del olfato mejoró, a tal punto de ser capaz de apreciar mejor los olores.

Y el que desprendía la sangre de los humanos me atraía y descontrolaba. Aún a pesar de que el líquido rojo carmín, permanecía oculto en una frágil envoltura.

—Callate —anuncié, sosteniendome la cabeza con ambas manos para que la voz de Krul saliera de ella—. ¡Callate! ¡Callate! ¡Callate!

Sin embargo, mis esfuerzos no dieron resultados. Me doblegue, ante lo que con ahínco me negaba aceptar y un arranque de desesperación, fui contra quien era mi víctima.

Igual que un depredador, le salté encima a mi presa. Tomando a la frágil y despreciable criatura por el cuello, para que no se escapará de mis manos.

Me sentía poseído por una extraña fuerza. Estaba fuera de si, no captaba razones y el hermoso olor que desprendía mi alimento, me cegaba.

Ya me daba igual lo que sucediera. Solo me importaba clavar los finos colmillos que salían de mi boca, en el cuello de mi víctima para de esa forma, comprobar si el tentador olor que desprendía tenía un sabor de igual magnitud.

Para fortuna mía, realicé un movimiento que me trajo de vuelta a la dolorosa realidad.

Miré los ojos de mi presa y en ellos vi reflejada a mi familia. De ojos verdes igual a Yu-chan y cabellos castaños como los de Akane, era la pequeña y asustada niña que me dieron para alimentarme.

Y entonces comprendí que estaba haciendo mal. Que no debía de hacer aquello, de lo contrario sería incapaz de liberarme del infierno, al que había sido llevado sin mi consentimiento.

Asqueado de mis acciones, solté a la pequeña humana como si quemará. Ella comenzó a llorar y por un segundo, me dieron ganas de unirme a su llanto.

Pero, llorar es propio de los humanos y no soy igual a ellos. Deje de serlo desde hace mucho tiempo, por tal, me estaba prohibido derramar salinas lágrimas.

—Te felicito, Mikaela. Esta vez casi lo logras —soltó Krul, logrando que descartará por completo las ganas de ponerme a llorar—. Y estoy segura que si continuamos poniéndote a prueba, pronto te convertirás en un verdadero vampiro.

Le envié una última mirada de desprecio a la niña, antes de girarme a encarar a la tercera progenitora. Se veía que Krul disfruto el espectáculo que le di, provocado en automático que sintiera desprecio de mi mismo.

—Creí que ya te lo había dicho —gruñí—. Sin importar cuantas veces me pongas a prueba, no pienso beber sangre humana.

Aclaré, el mismo cuanto que venía repitiendole cada vez que se le antojaba ponerme a prueba.

A ella pareció darle igual mi opinión y eso basto para que diera por terminada la prueba.

Enojado por lo que sucedió, me alejé de su presencia.

Estuve apunto de ser derrotado y eso me colocaba de pésimo humor, por ello, prefería irme lejos para tranquilizarme.

Esta derrota, me decía que pronto caería, por tal, debía apresurarme en salvar a Yu-chan.

Tenía que lograrlo sin importar qué, ya que sin fallaba en mi meta, probablemente no podría volver a verlo antes de ser lo que él tanto odia...

Un monstruo.

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la autora:**_

Este _**OneShot**_ fue creado para el reto _**Dos semanas de Locura**_ del **GE** en _**Facebook**_.

El día 7 tocó: OneShot utilizando uno de los cinco sentidos.

Yo tomé el olfato. Aunque Mika, me inspiraba para escribir de todos los sentidos.


End file.
